The Phoenix Princess Of Britannia
by cringeworth
Summary: The English monarchy and the ten master clans make an alliance and a requirement is that a member of each sides major family must move to the other country to find a potential partner among the others family. Irregular at magic high school, AU.


**New story on an anime i really like. Let me know whether you want Mahouka to be known by her last name how it's spelled 'Koukou' how its pronounced 'Saegusa' or keep with her first name Mahouka.**

"Who's that?" One girl whispered to her friend.

"Where does she come from?" Another Whispered as well.

"I think she comes from Britannia. And i heard she came joint first in the practical exam and third in the written exam." The third girl said.

"Wow really?" The first girl whispered.

Alexia found it funny how they were so intrigued because she was from Britannia, and was surprised they didn't know anything else.

Alexia climbed the steps to the front door of the building. Her first day in high school she wasn't surprised when her mother had told her that because of the new alliance between Britannia and Japan that she would go to school there, and one of the children from the ten master clans would learn in Britannia, at least that's how she said it, the reality was different it always was.

She walked through the large towering doors and followed the crowd to the hall where the student assembly was to take place in ten minutes.

When she arrived in the hall most had already taken their seats, she noticed that all the course two students sat at the back while course one sat at the front or how most of the students would say it 'weeds' and 'blooms'. so instead of trying to find a seat near the front she decided to break the order and take a seat at the back of the hall.

She was soon joined by a tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes who sat on her left. Alexia couldn't help thinking that she knew him from somewhere.

Then a girl with glasses yellow eyes and, what she couldn't help noticing as very large tits approached them. "Excuse me is that seat next to you taken?" she asked the boy politely

"Sure, be my guest." the boy answered politely.

"Thank you very much." She sat down next to him followed by a red haired red eyed girl.

"I'm Mitsuki Shibata. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tatsuya Shiba. Nice to meet you, too." The boy replied. Alexia could have sworn she heard that name before.

"I'm Erika Chiba. It's nice to meat you Shiba." The red haired girl said.

"Likewise."

She decided to join in and try and make friends early. "I'm Alexia Windsor. The pleasures mine."

"But don't you think it's a cool coincidence?" Erika said.

"What is?" Tatsuya asked.

"You know i mean... Shiba, Shibata, Chiba, right? Our names almost ryhm, don't they."

"Hey your right." Mitsuki agreed.

"I see." Tatsuya said plainly.

"Yeah." Alexia said slowly blocking out the conversation the two girls were having.

She noticed that people around her were giving her weird looks, but she put it out of her mind knowing there were three separate reasons they could be looking at her, and she was way too used to it

After a minute they announced the start of the ceremony.

The student council chairwoman spoke followed by the representative of the incoming class. She recognized her as well Alexia knew she knew her from somewhere. She also noticed that her and Tatsuya share the same name, Shiba, she didn't recognize the name.

When the assembly ended they left the Hall and into the corridors.

"Hey, Shiba want to go check out our homeroom?" Erika asked hopefully.

"Sorry. I'm meant to be meeting up with my sister." Tatsuya answered with little sign that he was sorry in any way.

"Sister?" Erika questioned quietly.

"Um... by any chance is your sister Miyuki Shiba, the representative of the incoming class?" Mitsuki asked hesitantly.

"That's right." Tatsuya answered with the same blank voice and expression he wore since Alexia had seen him.

"Then are you twins?" Erika asked intrigued.

"We get that a lot, but we're not twins. My birthday is in April, my sister's is in March. Still, I'm impressed that you made the connection."

"Yes your demeanor, should i say... your aura, those commanding gazes are quite similar." Both Alexia and Tatsuya tensed just enough for each-other to notice but no-one else.

Alexia had had her suspicions but it was still an extremely rare gift. and she could either be incredibly helpful to a person or detrimental.

"If you can read someone's aura... you must really have great eyesight."Alexia could tell by Tatsuya's reply he was hiding something.

"Brother?" Alexia heard from down the corridor and looked to see Miyuki. "Thank you for waiting."

"Hey that was quick." Tatsuya replied with the first sign of emotion Alexia had seen from him.

"Hello, so we meet again." A girl said behind Miyuki, who Alexia recognized as Mahouka Koukou (Saegusa). Tatsuya bowed slightly in response. "And Princess Alexia Windsor, second in line to the throne of Britannia, it's good to see you again." Everyone stared at her shocked.

Alexia smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Mahouka Koukou good to see you too. It's been a while."

After a second of stunned silence Tatsuya spoke up. "Miyuki, are the council done with you?" Miyuki looked back at Mahouka apprehensively.

"It's all right all we did today was introduce ourselves to her."

The boy next to her was once again shocked. "President..." She paid him no mind and carried on.

"Miyuki..."

"Yes."

"We'll go into more detail another day. You to Shiba, let's have a nice, long chat sometime. Alexia, would you mind accompanying me?"

"Of course." Alexia smiled. Mahouka bowed slightly and turned around taking her leave, the boy with her gave a quick glare to Tatsuya. Alexia smiled and followed her quickly turning around saying "It was nice meeting you all, i'm sure i'll see you all again soon." They all just stood staring in different degrees of shock.

"Hattori, you can leave us now." Hattori eyed Alexia suspiciously before bowing to Mahouka and leaving.

Nothing was said as they strolled down the corridors together eventually they reached the empty student council room. They entered the room and closed the door behind them. Mahouka walked to the end of the table in the middle of the room.

"Mahouka i didn't think you capable of teasing me this much." Alexia said in a sarcastic voice.

Mahouka blushed slightly, and averted her gaze from Alexia's dark green eyes. "Alexia you know we can't do anything until were sure." Mahouka blushed deeper looking sad.

"I am sure." Alexia said with confidence "But i'm willing to wait as long as you need to, though soon it will be out of my hands." Alexia said softly. She stepped closer stopping next to Mahouka and sitting on the table. "I would say i have a year or so until i am forced to make a permanent decision. I would rather not have to choose one of the other candidates, but i will respect any decision you make." They stayed there for a minute completely still, completely silent.

Alexia stood up "Did you want something Mahouka?" She reverted to the usual mask that she was so used to by now.

"Yes i wanted you to join the disciplinary committee." Mahouka said reverting to her own mask. "When Mari heard that you were coming to the school she came to me instantly demanding that i ask you to join the committee." She laughed slightly at the memory.

Alexia also laughed at the thought. "From what i know the disciplinary committee police the students right, and are permitted to stop fights by force right." Alexia asked smiling widely.

Mahouka laughed "Yes."

"Then sign me up! Just let me know my first day is. Anything else?"

"No, that's all i'm sure Mr Ogden Morrow is waiting for you at home."

"Yes i best be going. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes." They both smiled and Alexia left the room.

Alexia smiled to herself as she walked down the empty corridors. She drove back to her house on her motorbike.

* * *

She walked up the steps to her large six bedroom house for just herself Ogden and two body guards. Ogden was a tall thin man who was in his early fifty's and was officially her butler but was more akin to her guardian and the one who had raised her for the last five years, since her parents saw it fit to have her as a diplomatic asset abroad after she was in a battle against the soviet union at the age of eleven.

The two bodyguards were her most trusted Issac, a giant man with incredible magical skill and martial prowess he taught her everything she knew of magic and military strategy. He was there for the battle when she was eleven and owed her his life and swore to serve her joining her personal guard and was quickly made the leader. Anya was a small woman with incredible sword and stealth skills and taught her everything she knew of sword fighting, hand to hand combat and infiltration. She too owed Alexia her life for the same battle and had sworn to serve her in any way she could. The rest of her guard lived in a separate house with twenty rooms each holding two people all of which were S.A.S officers and M.I.6 officers. there was also two extra barracks that had forty rooms each with two in each room and were filled with Grenadiers who guarded the compound it's self. They also had various other undercover operatives around the place they stayed who followed her. She wasn't allowed to leave the compound without a thin bullet proof vest which would protect against 50 cal rounds, but was basically unnoticeable unless you knew what to look for. Compared to her other siblings the security around her was quite light, though she didn't fool herself thinking that she knew all her security detail and there were probably helicopters ready to swoop in if needed.

In the compound there was a massive underground garage which held a whole range of high tech high armor military vehicles as well as formal vehicles and private vehicles. The compound it's self was heavily guarded and fortified with high tech gear with at least twenty men on watch at any given time and only having three hour shifts meant that they were always well prepared. constant updates went back to Britannia every hour and there was a safe room that had three weeks worth of food in and was impossible to break into. The compound was an impenetrable fortress.

The M.I.6 and S.A.S officers that protected her were almost entirely enhanced humans whether that be magical biological or cybernetic enhancements. The Grenadiers that protected her were also some of the finest veterans, though none were enhanced. All Grenadiers had the highest tech equipment from armor to weapons, including exo-suits and smart visors, and since they were no longer in England the ceremony part of their job was no longer required, meaning no red coats or bear skin hats. Other than the intense physical condition they had to keep, the deep background checks, the years of service required to be selected, the constant threat of terrorist attacks and assassination attempt's, the fact that a mistake could cost the princesses life and the possibility of the princess being called for her service and having to join her, this was a dream deployment. They got to constantly use the latest military gear get to know the finest in the business and the nicest living quarters despite having to share a room.

She opened the door to complete darkness and silence and instantly knew what was happening the house was never quiet and the lights were always on. She picked up her sword that had been kindly left propped up against the wall for her. Her sword was a bastard sword, Which was a small long sword, the words 'The phoenix rises' inscribed in Latin down the middle of the blade made of the highest quality spring steel. The cross guard was made of titanium and shined silver, the grip was a bright red and the pommel was a circle with the English flag in the middle.

She unsheathed the blade from the dark leather, dropping the scabbard to the floor and readying herself into a defensive stance. "Ignis." She whispered lighting the blade on fire, she then activated another spell that would steadily increase the temperature of the room. She was rushed by a flurry of strikes that she managed to block. She kept blocking the strikes of her opponents sword until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She quickly counter attacked kicking her attacker in the side throwing them across the large room. She blocked the magic attack she saw coming at her with her own version of the Phalanx, which burned anything that touched it, she quickly sent a fireball towards the direction it came from and launched herself towards the attacker she kicked down a second ago who just got up, and started her own flurry of attacks.

She pushed through their guard quickly overwhelming them and slashing at their leg which instantly cauterized itself, incapacitating them. She then turned towards another magic attack blocking it again with her phalanx and quickly firing another fireball. She caught a glimpse of the magic user from the light of her magic. She threw several more fire balls in the same general direction in hopes of getting another glimpse or even a hit. After a minute a multitude of magical attacks were thrown at her in quick succession blocking all of them with her phalanx. She kept deflecting only counter attacking with her own fire balls to keep them on their toes.

After three minutes she heard a thud on the floor and the attacks stopped, the attacker must have been overcome by the heat of the room and passed out. The lights were turned on to reveal Ogden Issac and Anya standing on the landing above her. She smiled up at them with a carefree attitude "Hey how were your days today?" The three of them just rolled their eyes. One of the bodyguards Went down to check on the two Bodyguards who were currently incapacitated. Alexia picked up the scabbard and sheathed her sword back in it. She climbed the stairs to the three, "Thanks for the warm up. Want to train for real now? And i feel like these scenarios are more for the guards sake than mine at this point."

"Who said they weren't? And training starts in five minutes so get changed." Anya said.

Half an hour later Alexia and Anya were using blunt swords in training. Neither one had landed a hit in ten minutes and they were still going. "Hey Anya." Se said when she had a moment to breath.

"Yeah."

"I saw Mahouka today." Alexia said unsure of herself.

Anya was concerned by this, Alexia was never unsure when she spoke she always knew exactly what she was going to say and how to say it. "What happened? She make a decision yet?"

"No! She asked me to join the disciplinary committee."

"Your still worried she'll say no." Alexia nodded slightly. "Look how about you take her out prove that if she says yes she won't regret it. Maybe don't mention it for a few weeks prove that your enjoyable to be around, and get to know her a bit and let her in a bit as well show that your taking this as more then just politics. She likes you to, i know it the gas is there it just needs a spark." While Alexia was distracted Anya struck at her leg. "Keep your guard up." They continued to spar for a little longer before stopping.

* * *

The next day Alexia rode her motorbike to the school and took her morning classes with not much happening other then a few more stares. She guessed her secret was out, it wasn't really a secret she tried to keep she just didn't announce it everywhere she went. She was quite surprised that no-one had approached her about it yet. At lunch she walked into the cafeteria to find a group of course one students arguing with a few course two students, she decided to intervene. She was about to walk over when she saw Mahouka and decided to ask her now otherwise she wouldn't manage to gain the courage to ask her another time.

Mahouka was surrounded by several people tough she didn't seem to be in conversation so she decided that now was her chance. "Koukou (Saegusa)" Alexia said in fake confidence.

"Alexia, can i help you?" Mahouka asked curiously.

"Have you got a moment?"

"Of course." Mahouka rose from her seat and they walked out of the cafeteria. They found an empty corridor not to far away. "What's wrong?"

"Well, i was wandering whether you would like to go out sometime." Alexia was fiddling with her sleeve, trying to look anywhere but at Mahouka.

Mahouka smiled widely "Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked sarcastically.

Alexia blushed slightly and said in a small voice "Yeah" Alexia finally managed to look at Mahouka with a blank face.

Mahouka smiled even wider "Well i don't know."

"Oh no it's fine it's stupid anyway. I'll just go." Alexia said quickly turning around to leave.

"Alexia..." Alexia stopped where she was "I would be happy to go out with you. And give this a try before we commit everything."

Alexia smiled wide and turned back to Mahouka, and said with barely contained enthusiasm "great, um how about we go for a coffee then? When are you free?"

"How about after school today?" Mahouka asked her own excitement becoming more evident by the second.

"Sure, see you then." Mahouka turned and walked off, leaving Alexia to stare off after her.

After school Alexia went straight to her motorbike, knowing Mahouka would meet her there.

On the way there she saw the same course one students once again harassing the same course two students. She went to intervene seeing magic being used and saw Mahouka and Wantanabe doing the same, only for all the spells to be cancelled somehow. She joined the two upperclasswomen as they approached the scene.

"Stop it right there! Unless it's self-defense, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts!" Mahouka shouted aiming her magic at the offenders just in case.

"I'm Mari Wantanabe, head of the Disciplinary Committee! I'll be taking your statements now. All of you, come with me." Wantanabe ordered, her hand on her CAD.

Tatsuya stepped forward "Sorry about that. It was just horseplay that got out of hand." This was clearly a load of crap but it was pretty smart on Tatsuya's part.

"Horseplay?" Wantanabe questioned.

"Yes. The Morisaki Clan is famous for their quick draw technique, so i thought i'd ask him to show it to me for future reference, but it was just so realistic that i couldn't stop myself from making a move." Tatsuya explained in what was possibly the most amount of crap Alexia had ever heard someone come up with on the spot in a single sentence.

"Then would you care to explain why that girl was about to activate an attack type spell?" Not wavering with her spell even as Tatsuya was right in-front of her. She might actually be someone that Alexia could respect while serving under. Though she would have to observe more of her decisions and her actual fighting style to be sure.

"That was just a flash spell. And it's potency was considerably suppressed." Alexia was shocked. Could he actually read an activation sequence before it was even launched?

"Ah... i see that you have the ability to read activation sequences as their being launched." Alexia could tell that Wantanabe was already thinking of ways to take advantage of this ability. Alexia decided that she liked this woman.

"I'm no good at practical skills but i'm adept at analysis." Alexia had a feeling that he was still pretty good at practical skills in some way.

"Apparently your also adept at subterfuge."

"Subterfuge? Far from it. I'm nothing but a course two student!" He said pointing to his missing emblem.

Alexia had to admit she was impressed. Tatsuya knew how to turn his weaknesses into strength, and slither his way out of trouble. The divide between course one and course two students was large enough for him to be underestimated, though Alexia thought that he was relying on it a bit to much here.

"It was a misunderstanding. I apologize for causing you any trouble." Miyuki said quickly bowing in apology.

"That should do it, don't you think Mari?" Mahouka quickly stood between the two facing Wantanabe. "Tatsuya... it really was just a learning experience for you, right?" She said as she turned and winked at Tatsuya. "It's not as if students are prohibited from teaching each other, but the implementation of magic entails some detailed restrictions. It would probably be a good idea to refrain from any self-schooling that involves magic activation."

"Since the president herself seems so inclined, i'm going to look the other way this time. Make sure this doesn't happen ever again." The first years all bowed in respect and thanks. Wantanabe started to walk away before looking over her shoulder "What's your name?"

"Class 1-E Tatsuya Shiba." He replied.

"I'll remember that name." She said as she and the president walked away. Alexia smiled at the group before following the president.

Wantanabe walked off towards the main building while Mahouka stopped at the front gate of the school. "So do you want to leave?" Alexia said smiling.

"Yes." Alexia gave Mahouka a helmet and put on her own and got on her motorbike driving off.

They stopped at a small coffee shop on the other side of town so as to not to run into anyone they knew. They both sat down with their drinks and started talking. An hour later they still sat at the table with empty cups still talking about everything and nothing. Alexia would steal lingering glances while Mahouka pretended not to notice and the same happened the other way round.

Alexia felt like she could talk with her for hours on end about absolutely nothing. She didn't know why but she really liked this girl, she liked her in a way she couldn't hope to describe.

Another hour went by and they decided to stop there, they both had plenty of responsibility's that needed attending. Alexia took Mahouka home. As they said goodbye they shared a kiss small but magical to the young girl. Alexia drove home that night grinning stupidly.


End file.
